Vidas Vividas e Vidas Desperdiçadas
by Regine Manzato
Summary: É o aniversário de 6 anos de uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelo dourado. E Olivia Benson precisa tomar uma decisão.


Esta é uma tradução, a original desta fic foi escrita pela SmartyShortie. Agradeço à ela pela permissão da tradução.

**Disclaimer: **Law & Order: SVU pertence à Dick Wolf, Neal Baer e à NBC. Não estou ganhando nada fazendo esta tradução, a não ser o prazer de ler algo Alex/Olivia em Português com qualidade e minha prática de tradução.

* * *

Vidas vividas e vidas desperdiçadas.

Olivia Benson sabia de um pequeno fato. Ele ficava bem lá no fundo de sua mente. Diariamente, esse fato circulava em seu subconsciente e em raras ocasiões, vinha à superfície. Hoje, este fato tomou a forma de uma menininha de grandes olhos azuis. O mantra começou em sua cabeça antes que ela pudesse refreá-lo. _Eu não quero morrer. Eu não quero morrer. Eu não quero morrer. _Havia tantas coisas em sua vida que não haviam sido conquistadas. Ela chegara aos quarenta e vagamente sentia que tinha vivido tudo isso. As coisas não poderiam acabar desta maneira. A vida simplesmente não era justa.

Olivia engoliu em seco e deu um passo à frente. - Você precisa soltá-la. - ela sussurrou.

Mas esta menininha estava esperando para comemorar seu sexto aniversário. Olivia não conseguia lembrar como era ter seis anos. Se ela tivesse que adivinhar, era muito solitário. Assim como vários outros anos de sua vida. Ela não queria que os amigos aparecessem, e vissem sua mãe tropeçando nela, enrolando as palavras e lhe xingando. Mas a loirinha à sua frente tinha uma mãe que a amava, uma mãe que estava desesperada do lado de fora, se perguntando se sua filha estaria viva ainda. Esta menina tinha amigos e esperanças e sonhos. Ela ainda tinha vários anos pela frente antes de chegar aos quarenta e tanta vida para viver durante eles.

O homem gargalhou de forma maléfica, e agarrou a menina com mais força, mirando a arma para Olivia. Olivia sentiu o coração bater com mais força no peito. Estava ficando tão forte que ela podia ouvir. O som se misturava com o mantra. _ Eu não __'tum' quero 'tum' morrer 'tum.' _Seus olhos passaram da arma para os olhos azuis brilhantes. Hannah. Ela não era simplesmente uma garotinha. Ela tinha um nome. As pessoas a conheciam e a amavam e sentiam-se aquecidos com o sorriso e a esperança que sua risada emanava.

Olivia pode sentir sua mão tremer e ela a fechou em punho, sua palma começando a suar quando ela deixou de encarar Hannah e ela finalmente olhou nos olhos do homem. Frios. Obscuros. Se dependesse dele, ninguém sairia vivo daquela sala. Olivia lutou contra o impulso de olhar ao redor, para o sofá quadriculado puído, com uma almofada faltando, a mesinha de centro com uma perna roída, uma televisão antiga com uma antena. Cheirava-se a poeira e cigarro e tantas outras coisas nauseantes que ela preferia não identificar. Isso não podia terminar assim, não aqui, de todos os lugares.

- Por favor. - sua voz saiu baixa, estrangulada naquele tipo de emoção crua que ela ainda não tinha aprendido a esconder quando ela encarava uma situação tão cegamente. Que tipo de detetive ela era, perdendo a calma desta maneira, permitindo que a incerteza a consumisse, deixando que sua mente se anuviasse dessa maneira? Elliot estava certo o tempo todo. Ela não deveria ter entrado.

Ela olhou para o cano da arma mais uma vez e algo deu uma cambalhota em sua percepção. Por um rápido momento, ela fechou os olhos e pensou em todas as coisas que a levaram até aquele momento.

Outro par de olhos azuis apareceram em sua frente. Em algum lugar, nas profundezas de sua mente, uma voz sussurrou seu nome. Olivia sentiu seu punho aliviar. Ela abriu os olhos, lágrimas preenchendo-os. Ela deu outro passo à frente, observando enquanto o homem ficou mais alerta, agarrando a arma com mais força.

- Eu vivi a minha vida. Me deixe ficar no lugar dela. - Olivia disse, juntando o máximo de confiança que ela conseguia, sua voz tremendo um pouco menos agora, saindo um pouco mais alta. - Deixa ela ir embora. Você não a quer.

A arma tremeu levemente. O homem olhou de Olivia para Hannah. Isto não tinha nada a ver com a Hannah. Isso não tinha nem a ver com a mãe dela. Isto tinha a ver com fazer Olivia encarar o que ela havia perdido, assim como ela o fizera encarar a mesma coisa há anos. Não tinha a ver com tirar vidas, tinha a ver com vidas vividas e não vividas. Eles tinham aquilo em comum, as chances perdidas, os anos de espera. Hannah não entendia aquilo. Ela não tinha que entender. Não aos cinco anos.

Ambos concordavam com aquilo. Olhando nos olhos de Olivia, ele afrouxou a mão sobre Hannah. A menina correu na direção dela, pronta para abraçá-la, se agarrar nela, encontrar proteção nos braços dela.

- Não. - Olivia sussurrou, gentilmente agarrando os bracinhos que envolveram sua cintura. Grandes olhos azuis a encararam, brilhando de lágrimas, cheios de confusão que apenas aquela inocência poderia ter. - Sua mãe está lá embaixo. - Olivia disse em voz baixa. Hannah parecia estar pronta para dizer alguma coisa, perguntar porquê Olivia não iria junto. Mas talvez sua inocência não fosse assim tão cega quanto Olivia pensava. Talvez houvesse ainda mais algo da mãe dela dentro da menina do que qualquer um pudesse ter percebido por que Olivia jurava que por apenas um segundo, qualquer coisa de compreensão a atingiu e os pequenos olhinhos azuis perderam levemente seu brilho.

Hannah lhe deu um abraço final e desceu as escadas enquanto Olivia se virou para encarar o que quer que ela tivesse que encarar. Ela já não conseguia mais ouvir o mantra sob as batidas de seu coração. E isso realmente não importava. Ela fizera sua escolha e Hannah estava livre para viver. Ela iria ter muitos anos para viver até que chegasse aos quarenta e ela viveria muito mais do que isso.

Olivia encarou o cano da arma. Ela se perguntou quanto tempo Hannah levaria para chegar na saída. Eles estariam esperando, incomodados, se perguntando por que Olivia não a seguira. Eles esperavam e rezavam que ela emergisse a qualquer segundo, com o suspeito subjugado e algemado. Eles esperavam por qualquer sinal, algum som que os forçaria a entrar no prédio.

Aquele som que eles esperavam estava por vir. Ele apontou a arma para o coração dela. Ambos sabiam que ali era onde contava mais. E, naquele momento, uma raiva perpassou Olivia, mais cega e mais violenta do que qualquer coisa que ela havia sentido na vida. Ele a estava testando.

Olivia o encarou. Aquilo iria acabar ali, naquele apartamento imundo que provavelmente falhou em vários códigos de segurança. Mas ela não precisava deixar aquilo terminar tão facilmente.

Levou um segundo, menos até, para reagir. Olivia se moveu assim que a arma disparou. A bala se enraizou em seu ombro e ela ignorou a sensação de queimado quando o derrubou no chão. Teriam eles cansado as tropas lá fora? Ela sabia que eles tinham ouvido o tiro. Ela se perguntou se conseguiria segurá-lo por tempo suficiente.

Ela engoliu dolorosamente, encarando olhos tão parecidos com os seus, profundos, obscuros, mortos após terem visto tanto do mundo ao redor deles. As mãos dela tremeram quando ela ouviu as portas sendo arrombadas lá embaixo, ele puxou a mão do agarro dela.

Inúmeros pares de pés ecoaram escadas acima assim que o próximo tiro foi ouvido.

Olivia agarrou o estômago e sentiu o suspeito a empurrar de cima dele. Ela caiu de lado no chão e rolou de costas, encarando o teto cinzento cheio de manchas marrons.

A porta foi arrombada e ela ouviu gritos. Mais tiros foram disparados. Tantas mortes. Olivia engoliu com dificuldade, tentando contar as batidas de seu coração, se perguntando quantas ela ainda tinha.

Alguém se aproximou. Os gritos eram de pânico. Olivia pode sentir a pressão sobre seu estômago quando um rosto apareceu sobre ela, bloqueando sua visão do teto sujo. Elliot. Sua visão estava ficando embaçada, mas ela reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. Ele estava conversando com ela, tentando lhe reassegurar, ela imaginou. Ela queria dizer a ele para economizar, que tudo iria acabar logo, que ela não estava mais com tanta dor. Ela estava praticamente amortecida.

Seu coração estava pesado, cada batida doía e parecia que tentava fazer com que cada uma contasse. O coração parecia precisar saber o quão próximo do fim estava.

Ela sentiu seu corpo sendo levantado, sendo colocado numa maca longa e dura. Uma parte dela realmente esperava que eles pudessem salvá-la, que tudo aquilo não fosse apenas uma perda de tempo e energia de toda aquela gente.

Ela se perguntou como Hannah estava. Ela salvara a menina. Ela salvara uma vida hoje. Era diferente do que das outras vezes e não era só porque ela estava deitada numa maca, morrendo. Era porque ela, por vontade própria, trocara sua vida pela da garotinha, por vontade própria determinara que aquela pequena vida era muito mais importante do que a sua em diversas maneiras.

Havia rostos se movendo ao redor dela. Ela podia ouvir tantas vozes e ela queria que eles ficassem quietos, que fossem embora para que ela pudesse ficar em paz com seus pensamentos, ouvir o som de seu coração quando ela sentiu que ele desacelerava. Sua respiração estava ficando difícil.

O grupo saiu no sol, que brilhava. Olivia ouviu muitas vozes, mais gritos.

E então ela ouviu _aquela_ voz.

- Olivia! - Alex estava chorando, ela pode ouvir aquilo em uma palavra. E ela queria que eles deixassem Alex passar, a deixassem ver aqueles olhos azuis mais uma vez porque ela queria dizer a Alex que estava tudo bem. Estava tudo bem porque Alex poderia ver Hannah crescer. Ela teria a chance de ver ela se formar no ensino médio e na faculdade, e se Hannah realmente fosse uma miniatura da mãe como Olivia achava que era, ela iria para a faculdade de Direito. E ela casaria e teria filhos, mais crianças com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, cheios de vida e inteligência e espírito. O mundo precisava de mais pessoas assim.

Alex gritou novamente e Olivia juntou forças suficiente e virou a cabeça. Sua visão estava fraca, incrivelmente fraca. Mas ela achou a loira alta, pôde ver que ela agarrava Hannah com força, enquanto ambas choravam juntas.

Olivia fechou os olhos. Era como cair no sono.

* * *

Reviews são bem vindos! eu e a Smarty agradecemos!


End file.
